Las aventuras de los Uzumaki
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: Han pasado 18 años desde la cuarta guerra ninja y nuevos ninjas aparecen en el mundo, incluyendo a un nuevo grupo que pretende buscar a los bijuus, aunque algunos de ellos ya no posean jinchurikis
1. Presentación

**sasukarinsui . deviantart gallery / # / d5bqdgc**

Saludos.

No tengo talento para dibujar, pero cada capítulo tendrá consigo un link de devianart para que vean a los personajes que he creado imaginativamente, empero, advierto que los dibujos no son míos, sino de ManaKarin, quien también es usuaria de . Enumeraré algunos puntos que quiero aclarar del fic:

*Haré uso de varias parejas pero no esperen que todas sean de las que usualmente se usan, algunas serán crack, otras serán inventadas y unas contadas serán de las más comunes. Es parte de un experimento, en el que pretendo cambiar la dinámica de los personajes.

*En cuanto empiece a subir los capítulos, procuraré ser constante, pero muchas veces la escuela me roba mucho de mi tiempo, así que procuraré subir, mínimo, un capítulo al mes. Dependiendo de mis ocupaciones, seré más frecuente. Por favor, pasiencia.

*Los dibujos no dependen de mi, sino de ManaKarin, así que dependerá de su tiempo que la galería se extienda, aquí dejo su perfil para que la conozcan [www . fanfiction u/2029834/ManaKarin] y chicos, seguro hará muchos si le dejan comentarios en sus dibujos.

*Todos los dibujos del fic serán subidos en éste devianart [sasukarinsui . deviantart ], ya ManaKarin lo sabe y el crédito de los dibujos es totalmente suyo aunque estén basados en las descripciones que le he dado y al mismo tiempo que hemos comentado, al final, ella es quien los plasmará dentro de sus habilidades artísticas.

*Subiré un dibujo por capítulo, a menos que ManaKarin me de algún "extra".

*Todos los dibujos de ManaKarin son eso, dibujos hechos a mano, y me los ha mandado por foto ya que ella no cuenta con scaner, me ha dicho que buscará la forma de traerlos scaneados para mayor comodidad, de momento nos tendremos que conformar con las fotos.

*Para ver los links y las imágenes de cada capítulo (estarán hasta arriba en negritas), deben quitar los espacios y agregar al principio el https(dospuntos)(doblediagonal).

Perdonen que haya dedicado toda una hoja a comentarios y aclaraciones. Saludos a aquellos que les haya llamado la atención, dejen sus comentarios y los dejo con el primer episodio.


	2. Las nuevas aventuras

**sasukarinsui . deviantart gallery/#/d5d9f0r**

**sasukarinsui . deviantart art/Naruko-Uzumaki-324752227?q=gallery%3Asasukarinsui%2F38976071&qo=3**

****Nota, son dos links.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha, el Kage dormía sobre su escritorio con el sombrero que le daba el status sobre la cabeza a pesar de tener múltiples papeles que revisar. Parecía que la siesta vespertina duraría un largo rato, pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente dejando ver a una mujer de rostro preocupado y larga cabellera azabache.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruko volvió a salir de la aldea!

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy despierto! —el rubio hizo la cuestión más por haber despertado de repente, que por haber entendido la frase de la mujer— ¡Estoy trabajando!

—Naruto por favor, Naruko volvió a salir de la aldea sola.

—¿Otra vez? —Se levantó del escritorio precipitadamente— ¡Hinata, cúbreme!

—Espe…

Uzumaki salió por la ventana a toda prisa hasta salir de la aldea, debía andarse con precaución, pues siendo Hokage, Naruto no podía salir sin autorización de los ancianos y menos sin escoltas. Para su fortuna, su hija no era tan rápida como él, así que en poco tiempo la vislumbró entre los árboles y en segundos, ya tenía por la ropa a la pelirroja de dos coletas.

—¡Suéltame! —Luchaba y pataleaba por zafarse— ¡Tu no deberías estar fuera de la aldea!

—Tu tampoco.

—Si tus guardaespaldas se dan cuenta, te reportarán con los ancianos.

—Si, pero al menos yo no estoy propenso a morir, al menos daré lucha.

—¿Quién crees que morirá?

—Tú, te atrapé con mucha facilidad, cualquiera podría venir y atacarte.

—¡Déjame! ¡Sólo quiero entrenar! ¡Quiero subir de rango! —Seguía pataleando inútilmente— ¡Necesito un entrenamiento duro!

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—¡Mis primos menores son de mi mismo rango!

—Naruko, sabes que ellos se lo merecen, les hicieron la evaluación —decía Naruto mirando a su hija con tranquilidad— Además, puedes entrenar dentro de la aldea y con tu equipo si quieres ser más fuerte.

—Ya lo sé, pero realmente si no adelanté años, es porque tú no me entrenas, ni siquiera nisan tiene tiempo —reclamaba la pelirroja con enfado— ¡Siempre están ocupados como para entrenarme!

—Sabes que tengo que atender la aldea y tu hermano está en constantes misiones —decía Naruto con seriedad, al mismo tiempo preocupado, pues siempre quiso entrenar a sus hijos como soñó que lo habrían hecho sus padres— Mira ¿qué te parece si me apuro y entrenamos el fin de semana?

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro! —Respondió el rubio a la emoción de su hija. Con cuidado la regresó al suelo— Pero a cambio, prométeme que no escaparás de la aldea —se cruzó de brazos con orgullo— De lo contrario me será difícil terminar pronto mis cosas.

—Pero entonces ¿quién me entrenará hasta ese día?

—Dedícate a entrenar con tu equipo.

—¡No! Quiero más que eso —hizo pucheros— Quiero entrenamientos extras.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu madre? —Sonrió después de meditarlo— Ella mejor que nadie puede ayudarte con el byakugan

—Mamá ¿qué va a saber? —Preguntó Naruko enfadada— Ella ni hace misiones

—Aunque no lo creas, tu madre es una gran kunoichi —regañó el padre— Si no hace misiones, es para cuidarlos a ti y a tus hermanos.

—¡No! Mejor que me entrene mi tía —propuso con entusiasmo— Ella fue quien entrenó a mis primos y seguro…

—Hija, sabes que tu tía no puede salir…

—Lo sé y a mi no me dejan ir. Eso es injusto.

Naruto soltó un suspiro pesado y miró a la pelirroja con detenimiento. Cada vez que su hija metía el tema de querer ser entrenada por la madre de sus sobrinos, le recordaba aquello que había estado tratado de solucionar de una forma u otra.

—Tu tía está enferma, no puedes acercarte a ella y lo sabes —recalcó la situación a su hija— Si no quieres que te entrene tu madre, ve y pídeselo a Neji.

Naruko sabía que esa sería la respuesta de su progenitor, pero detestaba ir a pedirle entrenamiento a su tío, prefería evitar entrenamiento con él, pues a su parecer, sólo le dejaba ejercicios tontos y sin sentido que no entendía.

Después de un rato más de negociación, la pelirroja cedió a lo que su padre le proponía y no habría aceptado, de no ser que el rubio, prometió enseñarle el rasengan.

* * *

Una joven de catorce años de edad, salía de su casa en la aldea de La Luna, su semblante era triste, pero no lloraba. A las afueras del lugar, un joven de la misma edad, la miró con detenimiento y esperó unos segundos antes de romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo está Kimi-chan?

—Lloró hasta quedarse dormida —respondió la azabache en tono de voz monótono y apagado— Le cayó de peso que en su primera misión pasara esto.

—¿Y tú cómo estas?

—Si vas a preocuparte por alguien, sólo hazlo por Kimi.

—¿Por qué no lloras? Te ayudará a desahogarte —evadió el castaño acercándose a la chica— Es comprensible que llores, tu madre acaba de morir.

—Soy una kunoichi, en mi no caben las lágrimas —seguía con el mismo tono de voz mientras caminaba para darle la espalda a su compañero de equipo— Además, lloré lo que tenía que llorar en su momento.

—Kosui, deberías…

—Hiroshi, eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿A caso lo dudas?

—¿Podrías guardarme un secreto?

—Sabes que si.

La adolescente se volvió al castaño con brusquedad y lo miró fijamente a los ojos algunos segundos endureciendo su expresión.

—Escúchame, nadie debe saberlo, ni tu madre, ni tus hermanos, ni siquiera Yuriko puede saberlo ¿entendiste?

—Vamos Kosui ¿qué tan grave puede ser? —la mirada de su compañera fue inminente. Soltó un suspiro resignado— Nadie lo sabrá de mi.

—Tu palabra no me es suficiente.

—¿Acaso dudas de mi?

La morena ignoró la indignación de su amigo, sacó un kunai de entre sus cosas y tomó la mano del varón. Sin previo aviso, hizo un corte en diagonal sobre la palma de Hiroshi, oyó la expresión de dolor de su interlocutor pero no la detuvo a repetir la acción en su zurda. Tomando la diestra de su compañero, unió ambas heridas en un apretón de manos.

—Júrame por tu sangre que no dirás nada.

—Te juro por mi sangre y mi vida que lo que me digas no saldrá de mis labios —respondió guardando seriedad en sus palabras— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias —ella sonrió y precipitadamente soltó su agarre para dar la espalda a Shingetsu— Te lo diré al atardecer.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes ritualizar un juramente para dejar a la expectativa! —reclamó estruendosamente. Recordó el dolor de su palma sangrante y empezó a quejarse mientras veía que Kosui sacaba algo de entre sus cosas— ¡Dímelo ahora! ¡Más te vale que no me hayas lastimado en vano.

—Te espero aquí al atardecer para decírtelo —ella había sacado una venda y comenzó a envolver su herida. Se volvió a él— Ahora tengo que hacer algo más.

—Oye… ¿me darías una venda?

—No, siempre te he dicho que cargues tus propias cosas.

—¡Malvada! —vio como ella cortó la venda— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Iré a pedirle asilo a Yuriko, me preocupa Kimi y no quiero que se quede sola cuando salgamos de misión. Además tengo que ir al hospital por los resultados de la autopsia.

—¿Qué no fue a causa de un infarto?

—Cuando llegué, había señales en la casa de que alguien había estado buscando algo. Te contaré eso con lo otro.

—De acuerdo pero ¿y tu tiempo de luto?

—Yo estoy bien, no voy a tomarlo.

—¿Por qué en casa de Yuriko? Pueden quedarse con nosotros.

—Tu madre apenas puede contigo y tus hermanos, no quiero causarle molestias —enrolló el sobrante de la venda— No hay lugar en tu casa para nosotras.

—Sabremos arreglarnos, no nos descartes tan pronto.

—Gracias —sonrió y se dio media vuelta— Nos vemos al atardecer —tomó rumbo a donde planeaba, no sin antes arrojar el sobrante de la venda a su amigo— Cúbrete eso antes de que se te infecte.

* * *

Un niño de no más de diez años de edad, jugaba con algunos kunais oculto en el bosque, su vestimenta era negra con blanco y llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara de zorro, lo único que podía notarse de él, era una piel blanca y unos cabellos alborotados color rojo obscuro.

Llevaba esperando a su compañero más de 20 minutos y el aburrimiento había llegado desde antes. Su cuerpo se tensó de un momento a otro pero no había ruido ni movimiento que alertara peligro, sin embargo, una persona de sus mismas características se postró frente a él.

—¿Quién eres?

—El espejo que te refleja —respondió el recién llegado mirando como su interlocutor tomaba con amenaza la cuchilla que sostenía en la mano— ¿Quién eres tu?

—La sombra que te imita.

Tras estas palabras, lanzó el kunai contra la persona frente a él, mientras que éste último, alcanzó a desviar el arma con algunos senbons y se quitaba la máscara.

—¿Qué te pasa Kei? Soy yo.

—Ya lo sé —respondió el atacante imitando a la persona frente a él respecto a la careta— Pero eso fue por hacerme esperar tanto.

Kai rodó los ojos por la respuesta de su hermano. Ambos eran muy parecidos físicamente y quien los viera como se encontraban uno frente al otro, podrían pensar en una persona viéndose al espejo, empero, sus personalidades no coincidían de la misma manera, aunque tampoco podría decirse que eran completamente opuestas.

—Perdón por la demora, pero es que ha pasado algo grave.

—¿Qué podría ser tan malo?

—¿Recuerdas a la señora que intentamos interrogar? —Su hermano asintió sin hablar— Falleció.

—Que lástima, pero no veo lo grave. Nuestra misión es llevar a su hija frente a Koichi-sama.

—Ese no es el problema, el problema es que murió por nuestra culpa.

—¡Nosotros no le hicimos daño! Lo único que hicimos fue darle elixir de la verdad.

—Por eso mismo —decía preocupado— El elixir tiene Kati*, que es mortal combinado con el Wanore* —explicaba colocando una mano sobre su frente— La señora estaba enferma del corazón y tomaba Sane*, que…

—Que tiene Wanore —completó Kei alarmado— ¿Qué hemos hecho? —Hizo una pausa— Si Koichi-sama se entera…

—Hermano, te estás desviando de lo verdaderamente importante. Si La Luna descubre la sustancia, sabrán que fue obra de alguna aldea y pondrán las cosas tensas entre las naciones.

—¡Sabía que debíamos hipnotizarla!

—Sabes que mamá odia que usemos eso, además, no entiendo como pudo pasar esto, en los registros no hablaba sobre la enfermedad.

Los gemelos quedaron pensativos tratando de analizar la situación. Debían solucionar el problema lo antes posible y de igual forma, concluir su misión.

—¡Tengo un plan! ¿Por qué no hacemos creer que fue un robo? —Exclamó Kei— Así no sospecharían de que fue por mandato de alguna aldea.

—¿Cómo haríamos eso?

Kei describió con detalle el plan que había llegado a su mente, y con algunas contribuciones de Kai, el plan no sólo evitaría una disputa entre aldeas, sino que les ayudaría a encontrar con facilidad a la hija de la difunta.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba sola en la oficina Kage con el seguro puesto, esperaba el regreso de Naruto hasta que oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Eran los guardaespaldas de su marido.

—¿Hokage-sama?

—Hay no, tengo que distraerlos —pensaba Hyuuga preocupada. Casi instantáneamente creó un clon de Uzumaki y usó su voz— Estoy ocupado.

Los guardaespaldas insistían en entrar y a la pelinegra no se le ocurría nada para alejarlos además de "eso". Si entraban, enseguida se darían cuenta que lo que ahí había, era un clon y si no actuaba pronto, ellos podrían sospechar algún atentado y entrarían a la fuerza.

—Vamos a en… —anunció uno de los ninjas interrumpiendo su frase cuando oyó unos gemidos que no sonaban precisamente a dolor— ¿Hokage-sama?

—¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó el segundo shinobi incrédulo— ¿Podemos entrar?

—Ya les dije que… —se oyó otro gemido— Estoy ocupado.

Dentro de la oficina, Hinata y el clon de su marido se hallaban sonrojados tratando de fingir estar en pleno orgasmo, y no fue sino hasta que se oyó un "volveremos más tarde" nervioso, que la ojiperla cesó su actuación y deshizo el clon. Un suspiro de alivió salió de sus labios.

Apenas se había recuperado de su vergonzosa actuación, cuando por la ventana vio entrar a Naruto, de modo que sus nervios de pensar en que alguien vendría, se esfumaron.

—¿La encontraste?

—Si, ya está en casa.

—¿Y si vuelve a escapar?

—No te apures, al menos ésta semana ya no nos dará problemas —sonrió el rubio sentándose en la silla tras su escritorio— ¿No vino nadie?

—Si, pero no entraron y se fueron pronto.

—¿Enserio? Tienes que decirme como lo haces. Siempre insisten en entrar y no logro correrlos.

—Yo… etto… es que… fa… facilidad de palabra —balbuceaba apenada al recordar todas las veces que había tenido que fingir para encubrir a su esposo— Mejor dime ¿cómo convenciste a Naruko?

—Le prometí entrenarla el fin de semana pero creo que deberías ayudarla a ejercitar el byakugan —se levantó del escritorio para acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla cariñosamente— Sigue con la tonta idea de que no puedes enseñarle nada. Debe saber que tiene por madre a una kunoichi excelente.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Naruto acarició la mejilla de ella y se inclinó para besarla, en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta con urgencia.

—Ya le dijimos que en este momento Hokage-sama está ocupado —se oyó la voz de uno de los guardaespaldas— Por favor no entre…

—Adelante.

Uzumaki permitió la entrada al escuchar el llamado. Vio como Sakura entraba a toda prisa, mientras Shiryuu y Otogi miraban con morbo el abrazo de los esposos. Hinata notó las miradas y sonrojada, escondió la cara en el pecho de su marido.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—Naruto, ya no somos niños. Hola Hinata —hizo una pausa a sus apuros, pero enseguida regresó su tono serio— Naruto, necesito hablar contigo a solas si es posible.

—Hola Sakura-san, yo me retiro, iré a ver a Naruko —dio un casto beso a su esposo para dirigirse a la salida sin ver a la cara a los guardaespaldas— Te esperamos para la cena, estás invitada Sakura-san. Hasta luego.

—Gracias, un placer verte.

Hinata cerró la puerta dejando a solas a los antiguos integrantes del equipo siete. Quedaron en silencio algunos segundos y Haruno acercó sus pasos al rubio con cautela.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Antes que nada, contéstame algo —susurraba lo más bajo posible— ¿Cuántas personas exactamente saben lo de que realmente fue de Sasuke-kun?

—Los ancianos, Kakashi-sensei, tú y yo —contestó el Kage sin mucho cuidado en su tono de voz— Shikamaru y Hinata sólo tienen una idea ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—En mi estancia en La Niebla, apareció una mujer llamada Rika. Exigió que le entregáramos al Nibi declarándose perteneciente al grupo Daidai —explicaba en volumen normal, pero volvió a disminuirlo con su siguiente oración— En cuanto me vio, supo quien era y me dio santo y seña de lo que se supone sólo sabemos nosotros.

—No puede ser, eso es imposible —habló sorprendido— ¿Sabes de donde proviene?

—No, pero también sabe mucho sobre los bijuus.

—¿Logró capturar al jinchuriki?

—No, Mizukage-sama la detuvo y antes de irse, anunció que ella y su grupo capturarían a los bijuus existentes y liberarían al resto. Después de eso, vine de inmediato para acá, Mizukage-sama quiere ayuda para buscar la identidad de esa mujer y sacar la información posible de Daidai.

—Entiendo —se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio sacando un enorme libro— Por favor, ve con Sai y descríbele a la mujer para que haga un retrato hablado —leyó algo de una de las páginas del libro y volvió a guardarlo— Iré en busca de los ancianos a informarles y preguntar si saben algo.

—Si, ahora mismo iré —la pelirrosada se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se volvió al Hokage— ¿El equipo cero está en la aldea?

—Están de misión por mandato de Koichi-sama. No sé lo que les habrá pedido.

—Ojalá que vuelvan pronto. Es peligroso que anden solos.

* * *

*Todas las plantas y medicinas que aquí nombré, son mi invento.

Pueden ver la versión en Inglés aquí - [www . fanfiction s/8635887/1/The-adventure-Uzumaki]


	3. El ambiente familiar

**sasukarinsui . deviantart art/Kimi-y-Kosui-Hiwatari-326151635?q=gallery%3Asasukarinsui&qo=2**

**sasukarinsui . deviantart #/d5esj78**

****Nota: Son dos links.

* * *

Sakura caminaba lentamente de vía a su casa, sus pasos eran pesados y aunque de vez en cuando sonreía al ver de nuevo las calles de Konoha, los recientes hechos la tenían angustiada.

Era verdad que desde el último día en que vio a Sasuke su mente siempre la remontaba hacia él y todo lo ocurrido en aquellas fechas, pero ahora más que nunca la inquietaba, pues aquel grupo que recién había aparecido, iba más allá que sólo divulgar información y temía, que ellos intentaran deformar los sucesos… más de lo que ya estaban.

Al llegar frente a la entrada de su hogar, puso la mano en la perilla, soltó un suspiro cansado y se adentró al edificio.

—¡Mami! ¡Llegaste!

Una niña de ocho años de cabellera negra y ojos verdes corrió a abrazar a Haruno fuertemente y por atrás de la pequeña, en el pasillo, vio asomarse a un joven de doce años de cabellos rosados y ojos negros.

—Hola hija. Jamás me perdería tu primer día en la Academia —la pelirrosada correspondió el abrazo— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te portaste bien?

—¡Si!

—Que gusto verte mamá —habló el chico que anteriormente se había asomado. Se veía menos entusiasta que su hermana, pero sin duda estaba feliz, pues llevaba en el rostro una amplia sonrisa. Cuando Sakura bajó a la niña, él dio un abrazo a su progenitora— Te extrañábamos.

—Y yo a ustedes. ¿Está…? —Llamaron a la puerta y la fémina hizo un gesto de molestia. Empero, procedió a abrir la entrada— Shizune-san…

—¡Sakura! ¡Volviste! —La pelinegra se entusiasmó abrazando a la aludida— Sabía que estarías aquí para la ceremonia de Hanako-chan.

—Buenas tardes Shizune-san —saludó la pequeña al ver la sonrisa que la mayor le dedicó— Hola Tsubaki-san.

—Bienvenida a casa Sakura-san —respondió la nombrada— Hola Hanako-chan, Kiku-kun

—Hola Tsubaki-chan ¿cómo has estado? —Cuestionó Sakura a la joven rubia que acompañaba a la pelinegra— ¿Lograste avanzar con los jutsus médicos?

La referida bajó la mirada avergonzada, desanimando aún más a la pelirrosada.

—Tsubaki-chan decidió dedicarse a los ninjutsus de su elemento —interfirió la pelinegra— Parece ser que se le da mejor.

—Ya veo… Pues buena suerte —sonrió la ojiesmeralda— Seguro te irá mucho mejor.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto Kiku ¿dónde está tu padre?

—Fue al mercado, ya no debe tardar.

—¿Al mercado?

—Sai-kun actúa como antes cuando no estás Sakura. Estoy segura que se alegrará mucho de verte —sonrió Shizune— Por cierto, sólo vine a avisarle a Kiku-kun que Konohamaru-kun está esperando al equipo en la puerta de la aldea.

—Se supone que saldríamos en dos horas.

—Si, pero ya lo conoces —lanzó un suspiro de resignación— Tsubaki y yo los dejamos, nuevamente, que gusto verte Sakura —dio otro abrazo a la aludida— Cuídense.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Tsubaki— Nos vemos.

Tanto Shizune como su alumna de doce años se despidieron con una sonrisa. En cuanto Haruno cerró la puerta, se volvió a su primogénito con una sonrisa triste.

—Yo regreso y tú vas a misión. Esperaba platicar un rato.

—No es misión, Konohamaru-sensei quiere llevarnos a entrenar —explicó el gennin— Tiene una apuesta con Hanabi-sensei.

—¿Otra vez?

—¡Mamá! —Llamó Hanako— ¿Me ayudas a arreglar mis cosas?

—Claro mi amor, vamos.

—Vuelvo a las nueve —anunció Kiku yendo por su equipo ninja a su habitación. De vuelta a la sala donde aún estaban las féminas, miró por la ventana— Ahí viene papá.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un Sai cargado de varias bolsas con víveres llamando la atención de los presentes. En cuanto notó la presencia de su esposa, sonrió de la misma forma que en antaño.

—Hola Sakura —saludó con calma— Que gusto verte.

—¡Maldito! ¡No nos hemos visto desde hace dos meses! —Exclamó la mujer lanzando un golpe contra el recién llegado— ¿Así es cómo me recibes? ¿Cómo si nada?

El joven pelirrosado dejó escapar una espiración de conformismo y salió de la casa con un "Vuelvo más tarde", a veces era difícil entender la relación de sus padres, aunque nadie discutía el cuanto se querían.

La escena en la casa ya era más tranquila, pese a una mejilla roja, una niña risueña y una esposa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Que bueno que ya estés en casa —Sai se sobaba la parte afectada— Te extrañaba mucho.

Sakura ablandó los músculos y sonrió contenta. Se acercó hasta su marido depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Fue correspondida de la misma manera, además de ser abrazada, y cuando sus rostros se separaron, él le acarició sus hebras rosadas.

—Yo también te extrañaba —se dio inicio a un segundo beso, pero este fue más corto, pues a la mente de Haruno llegó el recuerdo de su estadía en La Niebla— Sai, necesito un favor.

* * *

—¿Ya me lo dirás?

Rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde la llegada de Kosui. Hiwatari, por otro lado, le cubrió la boca y le indicó silencio, miró a los alrededores y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento de la aldea y una vez que la joven se cercioró de que estaban solos, se paró frente a su amigo.

—¿Ahora si me lo dirás?

Ella dejó escapar un tenue suspiro y miró al varón frente a él.

—No es secreto en la aldea que mi madre, Kimi y yo no somos natales de la aldea. Al llegar, mi madre dijo haber estado viviendo sola en los bosques colindantes con el país de La Tierra y el país de Los Pájaros des muy joven… Ella no mintió en ello, pero si mintió al decir que Kimi y yo somos sus hijas —el asombro del chico no se hizo esperar en su rostro, más no dijo nada— Sé que lo que te voy a decir sonará absurdo, pero es la verdad: Desde que tengo memoria viví en ese mismo bosque en compañía de Hoshi-san y mis verdaderos padres, claro, hasta el nacimiento de Kimi. Jamás supe el nombre de mis papás.

—¿Las abandonaron con Hoshi-san?

—¡No! ¡No repitas esas tonterías! —Exclamó con notable enojo, pero logró calmarse— Alguna vez pensé lo mismo pero…

*******Flash Back*******

Vivía en una pequeña casa de madera en medio del bosque. La mayor parte del tiempo, Hoshi-san y mi madre eran quienes me cuidaban. Recuerdo que mi madre solía ser cariñosa, pero a veces se comportaba fría conmigo, eso si, siempre fue muy estricta. Mi padre, por otro lado - las veces que estaba en casa, buscaba pasar tiempo conmigo- pero mantenía distancia física. Sólo me abrazaba o acariciaba mi cabello cuando enfermaba. Después del nacimiento de Kimi, ambos se volvieron sobre protectores, ya no me dejaban salir a jugar y se ausentaban con más frecuencia.

—¿Mami? —La recibí contenta, era la primera vez que ella se ausentaba tanto tiempo y corrí a abrazarla— ¿Por qué lloras?

—No es nada —limpió las salinas de sus ojos— ¿Cuidaste bien de tu hermana?

—¡Si! —Respondía confundida a su tristeza y en ese momento me dedicó una sonrisa— Está dormida.

Desde aquél día encontraba a mi madre llorando escondida en algún lugar de la casa, siempre que le preguntaba, me decía que estaba bien y preguntaba por Kimi. Llegué a preguntarle a mi padre, pero nunca recibí respuesta de su parte. Hoshi-sama fue la que me dijo que mi madre estaba enferma y que pronto se le pasaría. A los seis años me explicó que sufría de depresión posparto, pero con el tiempo comprendí que lloraba por algo más.

Kimi apenas había cumplido seis meses cuando ellos se fueron. Esa noche algo me inquietaba, mis padres llevaban en casa dos semanas enteras y parecía que se quedarían, pues todo ese tiempo habíamos vivido como una familia normal, claro, a excepción de los llantos de mi madre; pero a media noche, ambos entraron a nuestra habitación.

—¿Qué pasa mami? —le pregunté fingiendo estar adormilada. Ella se enojaba si no me dormía a mis horas— ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Tenemos que ir de misión, tal vez tardemos —su voz se quebraba mientras acariciaba mi cabello— Hoshi las cuidará mientras no estemos.

—¿Cuándo volverán?

—No… no sabemos, pero obedece todo lo que Hoshi te diga ¿entendido?

—Si mami.

—Buena chica —besó mi mejilla y me abrazó con fuerza— Ya duérmete, sabes que no son horas de estar despierta.

—Te quiero mucho, mamá.

—Yo también… las amo a las dos.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la cuna de Kimi. Se había esforzado por no llorar, pero yo la vi derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Kimi y le murmuraba algo. En cuanto la regresó a la cuna, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Mi padre miró todo desde la entrada, tocó el hombro de mi madre antes de que ella se fuera y luego entró él. Al principio no me dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a arroparnos a Kimi y a mí. Besó la frente de mi hermana y se sentó al filo de mi cama. Quise cuestionarle una vez más sobre el llanto de mi madre, pero me abstuve al recordar que no me daría una respuesta.

—Hoshi las cuidará a ambas, pero tu eres la hermana mayor, así que cuida bien de Kimi —acarició mis cabellos por un rato— No se metan en problemas ¿entendido?

—Te lo prometo papito.

—Las quiero —murmuró, besó mi frente y se levantó de la cama— Buenas noches.

—Yo también te quiero papá. Buenas noches.

Lo último que vi de él, fueron sus ojos oscuros mirándome, pues yo cerré los míos y volví a abrirlos cuando oí la puerta cerrarse.

Con apenas una semana de haber cumplido cuatro años, esa fue la última vez que vi a mis padres. A mi madre la conocí por Hana, y a mi padre por Sensu.

*******Fin de Flash Back*******

—Sé que ellos eran shinobis de alguna aldea pero no recuerdo haberles visto una banda ninja.

—Kosui… no sabía… pero es que… —la anécdota lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al oírla, le llegaron dudas— ¿Estás segura que eran tus padres?

—Si.

—Pero no tiene sentido, si ellos fueron tus padres y murieron ¿por qué Hoshi-san no se los dijo? —Se tapaba la boca enseguida al ver la sombría mirada de su compañera— Lo siento, no quise decir que lo estuvieran pero…

—Sé que por el tiempo, lo más seguro es que estén muertos, pero el que no lo haya dicho Hoshi-san es irrelevante, pues pudo haberlo dicho sólo para no lastimarlos. Necesito ayuda para descifrar esto, quiero saber que fue de mis padres y por qué vivíamos en medio del bosque —hizo una pausa bajando la cara— Hay otros factores que me causan confusión, la muerte de Hoshi-san es uno de ellos. Si no quieres ayudarme lo entenderé, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto. Por algo mis padres nos escondieron, por eso nadie debe saberlo.

—No sé en que pueda serte útil, pero cuenta conmigo —sonrió colocando su diestra en el hombro de su compañera, quien levantó la mirada— Si estás tan segura de que las escondieron por algo ¿por qué quieres husmear en su pasado?

—Sea lo que sea de lo que nos estaban protegiendo, necesito saber que fue de ellos y de qué debemos escondernos.

—Por cierto ¿qué otros factores decías?

—La autopsia de Hoshi-san indica que le dieron a beber elixir de la verdad, ella estaba delicada del corazón y la medicina que tomaba provocó efecto con el elixir —explicaba con rabia contenida— No te sorprendas, ella nos pidió no decirle a nadie de su enfermedad, por eso nadie lo sabía. Quien le dio el elixir estaba buscando algo y apuesto que tiene que ver con mis padres.

—Entiendo… ¿Y Kimi? ¿Qué tanto sabe de esto?

—Sabe que Hoshi-san no era nuestra verdadera madre y que nuestros padres fueron ninjas, pero sólo eso. Te suplico que tampoco le digas nada a ella.

—De acuerdo… y ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

—Por ahora sólo quiero llevar a Kimi a casa de Yuriko, pero aún hay cosas que tengo que decirte.

—Vamos Kosui, deja de decirme las cosas a medias.

—Tengo que ir a empacar algunas cosas y a ti se te hace tarde para ayudar a tu madre con la panadería —la pelinegra sonrió dando media vuelta— Te contaré luego del entrenamiento con Matsuda-sensei. Hasta mañana.

Kosui se fue a prisa de regreso a su casa, intentaría explicarle todo a Hiroshi en partes y lo haría en diferentes lugares por precaución a espías, curiosos o cualquiera que pudiera oírlos.

Al llegar a su casa, tomó un par de maletas donde sólo metió lo necesario para dos días, si era posible, regresaría al día siguiente por más cosas, la prioridad era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—¡Kim! —llamó a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente— Despierta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ven, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? —se levantó rápidamente con un sorpresa en cuanto captó lo dicho por su hermana, aunque antes de poder decir algo más, se le escapó un bostezo— ¿A dónde?

—Nos iremos a vivir con Yuriko, nos está esperando.

—Pero Nesan…

—Sé que no quieres irte, pero fue la voluntad de Hoshi-san que nos mudáramos.

—¿Fue voluntad de Hoshi-san? —cuestionó Kimi bajando la mirada, había olvidado momentáneamente su pesar. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a la mayor— ¡Nesan!

—Ya tengo todo listo, mañana pasaré por el resto de nuestras cosas —correspondió el abrazo acariciando los cabellos de su hermana— Ya no llores, ella está en un lugar mejor, desde allí nos seguirá cuidando.

Hiwatari tardó algunos minutos en consolar a la menor, y en el primer momento en que le fue posible, llevó a Kimi a su nuevo hogar, donde tanto Yuriko, como su madre, las esperaban con una cena recién hecha.

—Una vez más, gracias por todo.

—Nada de eso —sonrió la señora— Es un placer tenerlas aquí —dejó una charola con panecillos— ¿No es así hija?

—Si.

La contestación fue seca, y la mirada de la rubia era seria. Yuriko consideraba a Kosui como una rival y no le causaba gracia que fueran a vivir juntas, sin embargo, no contradeciría la decisión de su madre, y su propia personalidad le prohibía pensar en correrlas bajo su situación.

* * *

Era un día despejado con gran ánimo en el ambiente y sin embargo, Naruko seguía en cama. Cuando el primer rayo de sol tocó su piel, no pudo ignorarlo, y para que la tarea no fuera difícil, tomó sus cobijas y se cubrió el rostro con ellas.

—¡Naruko! ¡Arriba!

—Mamá, hoy es mi día libre.

La pelirroja dio varias vueltas en la cama, pero Hinata sabía lo que debía hacer si quería levantarla. Tomó con fuerza las cobijas y de un jalón despojó a su hija de las prendas que la cubrían, quien tomó con agilidad su almohada para cubrirse la cara.

—¡Arriba Naruko! En la mesa ya está el desayuno —Hyuuga le quitó el cojín a su hija— Te espero en veinte minutos en el jardín para entrenar.

Los perlados ojos de la niña se abrieron de golpe. Era la primera vez que su madre le decía eso y quería hacer algunas preguntas, pero su progenitora ya no estaba en la habitación. Confundida, a duras penas se alistó para entrenamiento y se dirigió al desayunador, donde ingirió sus alimentos sin mucho ánimo.

Una vez terminó, asistió donde su madre la esperaba en compañía de sus hermanos menores, quienes se veían divertidos corriendo y saltando por el jardín mientras su madre hacía algunas flexiones.

—¿De verdad vamos a entrenar? —habló Naruko con pereza. Un bostezo se le escapó— ¿No sería mejor ir al dojo?

—El día es muy lindo para desperdiciarlo, además aquí afuera no tendré quejas de tus hermanos —siguió con la mirada a los gemelos rubios que desbordaban energía— Vamos, ven a calentar conmigo, así despertarás y me pondrás atención. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—¡Yo no necesito calentar! —exclamó la pelirroja dando un salto frente a su madre, posteriormente dio algunos brincos hacia la rama de un árbol no lejano— ¡Yo siempre estoy lista!

Apenas sus pies se plantaron en la rama, estos comenzaron a temblar. La sensación subió por sus piernas en conjunto con el dolor de un calambre. Perdió el equilibrio y tras dar un grito, cerró los ojos para evitar ver su caída. A medio camino, sintió unos brazos que la envolvían.

—¿Ves por qué es necesario el calentamiento? —La voz de su madre la obligó a abrir los ojos— No importa que tan profesional seas, siempre es necesario.

—¡Que rápida!

Se soltó del agarre de su madre con entusiasmo, al parecer su padre tenía razón y podría aprender algo de su ella. Al menos de esa forma podría evitar por completo pedir entrenamiento a su tío.

—Comencemos —dictaminó Hyuuga tras el adecuado calentamiento— ¡En guardia!

—Mamá, no voy a pelear con… ¡Ah! —No pudo esquivar el ataque de la azabache, terminando en el suelo— ¿Qué haces?

—La mejor forma de aprender a usar el byakugan en combate, es aprendiendo a detectar los canales de chakra y los puntos clave en movimiento —Hinata se acercó a ayudar a su hija a levantarse— Eso ya debió habértelo dicho nesan, también te ayudará a conseguir tino con los golpes.

—Si, si lo dijo, pero eso es muy tardado —bufó la pelirroja— ¿No hay una forma de aprender esto de una forma más rápida?

—No, todo es cuestión de práctica —contestó a su hija, pero al ver la cara de mal humor, se le sobrevino una idea— Se me ocurre algo que podrías intentar.

—¿De verdad?

—Minato, Hizashi, vengan acá —llamó a sus hijos quienes acudieron corriendo— ¿Les gustaría ayudar a su hermana?

—¡Si! —Exclamaron ambos con entusiasmo— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—¿Ellos? ¿En qué me pueden ayudar?

La fémina vistió a los gemelos con viejas pijamas blancos de cuando eran más chicos, les dibujó círculos pequeños donde estarían sus puntos de chakra y a su hija mayor, le entregó un marcador rojo.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —Cuestionó Hizashi con entusiasmo— Dinos ya mamá

—Cuando les de la señal, quiero que los dos corran por todo el jardín, será como jugar a las atrapadas. No deben dejar que Naruko-chan los pinte.

—Vamos mamá ¿cómo puede ayudarme esto?

—La clave del puño suave, es captar el punto a atacar, congelando el blanco para tu vista. Así darás con precisión; pero al mismo tiempo, tienes que ser veloz al hacer el ataque, pues aunque veas los puntos de chakra, de nada sirve si no los alcanzas —terminaba de marcar los círculos en la ropa de Minato— Harás esto sin el byakugan por ahora, si agilizas tu vista normal, será más fácil cuando uses el doujutsu; el hecho de que uses el plumón es que lo consideres parte de tu mano, así que queda prohibido lanzarlo.

—¿De qué me sirve tener doujutsu si no lo uso? Además, soy mayor que ellos, seguro que lo conseguiré con facilidad, no son tan rápidos y no tendrá caso —decía Naruko con fastidio— En todo caso, me servirá más si te persigo a ti ¿no crees? ¡Tu si eres muy rápida!

—Lo haré en su momento, por ahora te apuesto a que te cansarás antes que ellos —la pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro mientras su madre se ponía de pie mirando a los gemelos— ¿Todos listos?

—¡Si!

—¡A correr! —exclamó la mujer tras la respuesta de los varones. Se volvió a su hija notando que deseaba rechazar la tarea— Adelante.

—Mamá…

—Hagamos un trato, si logras marcar al menos dos círculos a cada uno, te prometo dejarte libre de quehaceres durante una semana ¿Trato hecho?

—¡Entonces prepárate! —Exclamó la menor entusiasmada, pues ella garantizaba su triunfo— Porque esta semana harás mis quehaceres.

Hinata sonrió al ver a su hija tan animada, pero lo que ella no advirtió a Naruko, fue que los genes son muy traviesos, y aunque sin duda Naruko tenía más parecido con su padre en actitud, había algo que no heredó de él a diferencia de los gemelos: hiperactividad.

* * *

—¿Ella es?

—Si.

Naruto contemplaba el retrato hablado dibujado por Sai. Shikamaru se acercó y jaló el papel para poder velo, hecho que puso en el rubio un gesto de mal humor, pero Nara tomó la palabra antes de que se oyeran los reclamos que el Kage estaba a punto de proliferar.

—Me da la impresión de haber visto a ésta mujer en algún lado.

—¿Dónde? —Cuestionó Haruno con sorpresa— ¿También te la has topado recientemente?

—No logro recordarlo, pero estoy seguro que he visto esa cara en otro lado.

—¡Necesitamos que lo recuerdes! —Exclamó el Kage— Podría ser una pista importante.

—Se los diré en cuanto lo recuerde —hizo una pausa para expulsar el humo de su cigarrillo— Pero a todo esto ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Por ahora dar la advertencia a las demás aldeas para tomar precauciones con los jinchurikis y los bijuus sellados. También… —miró a Sakura quien respondió con un gesto apesadumbrado— Shikamaru, queríamos mantenerte al margen de todo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Si no quieres involucrarte, estás a tiempo de decirlo.

—Es sobre Sasuke ¿cierto? —No hubo respuesta hablada, a lo que el moreno sonrió— ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

El cigarrillo se acabó justo cuando Naruto terminaba el relato. Nara estaba en shock, pero le tomó algunos segundos volver a sonreír. Apagó su tabaco con la suela de su zapato y lanzó la colilla al cesto de la basura.

—Vaya, aún después de perder, ese sujeto sigue metiéndose en problemas.

—Nosotros estamos en desacuerdo con lo que han estado haciendo, pero como verás, no hemos podido hacer mucho para ayudarlos —continuó Sakura— Tu estás a cargo de la vigilancia de ella, así que esperábamos que pudieras averiguar algo.

—No será nada fácil, a pesar de todo, cuando voy, debo ir en compañía de la escolta de Koichi-sama —notó la preocupación de sus amigos— Ya encontraré la forma, sólo ténganme paciencia. El problema radicará si no confía en mí. Así no me dirá nada.

—Dile que vas de mi parte.

—Decirle eso, podría hacerle pensar que es una trampa —respondió a Uzumaki— Debe haber otra forma de…

—Díselo —intervino Haruno— Confiará.

Shikamaru levantó una ceja confundido con la respuesta de la fémina, que no sólo mostraba seguridad en su tono de voz, sino incluso en la forma en que lo miraba. Sonrió asintiendo. Sacó un cigarrillo de entre sus cosas.

—Por cierto ¿ellos saben la verdad?

—No… se prohibió hablar con ellos al respecto —respondió Sakura— Aunque no sabríamos cómo decirles la verdad.

—Es demasiado obvio el parecido, él aún pasa como su hijo, pero ella…

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió la charla. Neji entró a la oficina y se colocó frente al escritorio de Naruto.

—Buenas tardes, lamento la intromisión —hizo una reverencia y estiró un pergamino al rubio— El Kazekage acaba de enviarlo como urgente.

Uzumaki no tardó en leer el contenido. Cuando hubo visto toda la información, bajó el pergamino con brusquedad mirando a Nara y Haruno.

—El grupo Daidai ya apareció en La Arena —los informados se sorprendieron con lo dicho, mientras Hyuuga preguntaba con la mirada lo que estaba ocurriendo— Debemos movernos rápido.

* * *

Gracias por acercarse al fic. Sé que manejo muchos personajes desde el principio, pero prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo me iré más lento. Ya arreglé los links de los dibujos, pues vi que no salieron como debían, sólo hay que quitar los espacios para poder ver los dibujos.

El siguiente capítulo tardaré más en tenerlo, pero espero no sea demasiado. Por cierto, en el link del devianart pueden ver algunos personajes más del fic por si quieren checarlos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero poder permanecer en su preferencia.


	4. Entrenando con mamá

Naruko jadeaba sin cesar tirada en el jardín de su casa, en tanto que los gemelos, aún saltaban y corrían por el lugar tan frescos como al inicio, pese a que llevaban dos horas con el ejercicio.

—Creo que deberías practicar tu velocidad y resistencia antes que el byakugan —sonrió Hinata. Ya esperaba ese resultado— Descansa, iré por el mandado para la comida —volvió su mirada a los pequeños que habían tomado los plumones para jugar entre ellos— Minato, Hizashi, acompáñenme.

—¡Sí mami!

—Esperen… aún… aún puedo…

Pero su voz apenas era audible, pues todavía intentaba normalizar su respiración. Tampoco pudo levantarse. ¿Cómo era posible que ese par de diablillos todavía pudiera moverse?

Cambió de pecho tierra a recostarse boca arriba relajando su cuerpo, por algunos momentos permaneció mirando el cielo despejado con la mente en blanco hasta que recordó, que no había podido siquiera pintar uno de los círculos. Era tan frustrante pensar que sus primos, dos años menores a ella, estaban a punto de ser recomendados para el examen chunin; mientras ella, recién se había graduado de la academia, y ahora, no podía dar un simple rayón a sus hermanos de cuatro años. ¿A caso era la única de su familia que no resaltaba en nada? Y eso que no estaba pensando en los hijos de su tío Neji ni en su hermano mayor.

Su respiración no tardó demasiado en normalizarse y si lo intentaba, seguramente ya podía levantarse, pero no lo hacía, debido a que su mente sólo podía pensar en sus fracasos. Comenzaba a creer que ni el ninjutsu ni el taijutsu eran lo suyo; alguna vez pensó en especializarse en los jutsus médicos o en el genjutsu, pero definitivamente no tenía el suficiente control del chakra como para la medicina y en cuanto al genjutsu… Era un milagro el haber logrado los jutsus básicos, pues en cuanto intentó nuevas ilusiones, ella era quien caía en ellos en lugar de su oponente. Además, ella en realidad deseaba patear traseros como le habían contado de su padre.

—¡Mataré a cualquiera que me vuelva a hacer burla de eso!

Hizo pucheros mientras golpeaba con manos y pies el suelo. Era una extraña combinación entre berrinche y molestia, todo ello dirigido hacia una persona en específico, de quien no deseaba saber de su nombre en ese momento. De tan sólo imaginar su cara socarrona, le entraba la cólera.

Dio un suspiro y olvidó la voz burlona que retumbaba en su cabeza. Lo que le molestaba no era precisamente ser menos que sus primos o sus hermanos, más bien, le frustraba no dar la talla como hija del Hokage, y principalmente, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, una de las razones por las que deseaba resaltar como kunoichi, era la de llamar la atención de alguien en especial, alguien que sólo la miraría si era tan fuerte como Kikime, la hija del Kazekage, o Sayaka, una chica de la aldea.

—¿Qué estará haciendo?

Pensaba en la ausencia de un mes de ese alguien especial, cuando su meditación fue interrumpida por el llamado a la puerta principal de la casa. Se levantó de un salto y pese a un desequilibrio, corrió a abrir.

—Hola Naruko-chan —Tsubaki saludó con una agradable sonrisa al ser recibida— Buen día.

—Hola —respondió con desgano— Ni tan bueno —notó la interrogancia de la rubia— No preguntes ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarme a entrenar con Sakura-san —contestó la joven con calidez en sus palabras— Prometió enseñarme a usar la súper fuerza y pensé que podría interesarte.

—¡Que buena idea! ¡Aún no he intentado eso! —exclamó la pelirroja cambiando su humor por el entusiasmo, todavía tenía opciones para probar. Cierto pensamiento sobre cierta persona llegó a su mente aplacando sus ánimos de golpe— No, mejor no, será otro día.

—¿Lo dices por Kiku-kun?

—No… no, no seas tonta ¿Cómo va a ser por él? —Reía nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada— Es que… no hay nadie en casa a quien pueda avisar.

—Hola Tsubaki-chan —Hinata llegaba con bolsas en las manos en compañía de sus pequeños— ¿Cómo estas?

—Buenas tardes Lady Hinata. Muy bien, gracias —la rubia hizo una reverencia— Le ayudo con las bolsas.

—Te lo agradezco. Naruko, ayúdame tú también —sonrió a la invitada— ¿Y qué decían de avisar a alguien?

—Sólo que Tsubaki me invitó a entrenar con ella y Sakura-san —Uzumaki tomó la palabra antes que su compañera de equipo— Pero iba a decirle que tú ya me estabas entrenando.

La explicación se hacía mientras el grupo caminaba dentro de la casa hasta la cocina. Los pequeños ya habían entrado desde su llegado y mantenían su juego con los marcadores.

—Nosotras ya terminamos por hoy, así que no te preocupes, puedes ir —alentó Hinata viendo como sus bolsas eran dejadas en la barra de la cocina por las adolescentes— Sólo vuelve a la hora de la cena. Estás invitada Tsubaki-chan.

—Pero mamá…

—Gracias Lady Hinata —la rubia tomó la mano de la joven a su lado y la influyó a seguirla— ¡Vamos Naruko!

—Se han mandado los avisos pertinentes con nuestros shinobis más veloces, todos con una copia del retrato —informaba Neji al Hokage— También se ha distribuido el retrato con todos los ninjas de la aldea —miró una vez más el dibujo tras algunos segundos de silencio— Me resulta familiar esta mujer de algún lado.

—¿También tú? Dime que si te acuerdas de dónde, Shikamaru dice reconocerla, pero no lo recuerda con exactitud.

—Lo siento, no.

—Esto es el colmo ¿Cómo es posible? —Preguntó Naruto con frustración— Y por si fuera poco, ese maldito de Koichi… —hizo una pausa y volvió su mirada a Hyuuga— Neji ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿De qué trata? —Naruto hizo una seña al ojiperla para que se acercara. Hyuuga obedeció y el rubio le murmuró algunas palabras al oído— Ya veo…

—Necesito la mayor discreción. No quiero que nadie sepa que estarás fuera de la aldea —suplicaba el rubio aún en murmullos— Pasa primero con tu esposa y avísale, si tardas, ella deberá encubrirte.

—De acuerdo. Saldré en cuanto aliste todo —hizo una reverencia al Kage— Salúdame a Hinata-sama y a los niños.

Tanto Uzumaki como Kangofu, caminaban por las calles de Konoha en silencio. La pelirroja apaciguaba su andar con cada paso y parecía alarmarse cada vez más al acortarse la distancia hacia su destino.

La rubia ya había percibido que su compañera se quedaba atrás, pero no fue sino hasta que doblaron la última esquina de su camino que se detuvo a esperarla. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar, entonces sería la rubia quien lo hiciera.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejar que él te lo diga para que termine esto de una vez.

—No, es que no sé cómo… ¿Qué? —se exaltó— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién me tiene que decir qué?

Las mejillas de Naruko estaban entintadas de carmín, haciendo que su intento de disimulo fuese más débil de lo que ya era.

—Vamos Naruko-chan, sabes a lo que me refiero —Tsubaki hablaba con serenidad y calidez— Deberías tenerle consideración a Kiku-kun.

—Él…

—¿Considerarme para qué?

Cuestionó el aludido que se encontraba a un metro de las jóvenes y no tenía mucho de haber llegado.

En cuanto reconoció la voz del recién llegado, la pelirroja se tensó de sobremanera, además de haber subido, muy al estilo de su madre, el tono rojo en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes Kiku-kun —Tsubaki dio una palmadita a la espalda de su amiga y salió corriendo quedando los adolescentes confundidos— Me adelantaré a casa de Sakura-san.

—¡Espera Tsubaki!

Uzumaki se disponía a correr en alcance de su amiga, empero, el pelirrosado alcanzó a tomarla del brazo, la detención repentina provocada por el chico, incitó que Naruko chocara contra el pecho de Kiku.

—Lo siento —pidió el joven— ¿Estás bien? —ella alzó la vista asintiendo— Naruko-chan, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte…

—Sí, yo también —interrumpió— ¿A que no adivinas lo que papá me prometió? —El chico negó desentendido— ¡Me enseñará a usar el Rasengan!

Se soltó del agarre del ojinegro con entusiasmo al dar la noticia y explicó con rapidez el cómo había conseguido tal promesa. Para tardar, agregó la mayor cantidad de detalles, aunque muchos de los que daba, eran inventados, su intención era hacer olvidar a su interlocutor aquello que quería decirte.

—Que buena noticia.

—Lo sé ¿No es increíble? —Musitó tras ver la sonrisa de su interlocutor— ¡Ya no puedo esperar el fin de semana!

—Cuando menos te des cuenta legará —hizo una pausa y acercó sus pasos a la ojiperla— Naruko-chan… Hace tiempo que…

—Me dices luego, casi olvido a Tsubaki —tomó al joven de la muñeca y lo haló a seguirla corriendo— ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla!

Naruko juntó todas sus fuerzas para correr y llevar consigo a Kiku, debía correr sin parar hasta llegar a la casa del matrimonio Enogu. Oía el muchacho pedir por parar, pero cuando ella sintió la intención de él de frenar, soltó la extremidad a la que se aferraba hasta que chocó con Sai, quien recién salía del hogar.

—Buenas tardes.

—¿Por qué te metes en mi cami…? —Reclamó Uzumaki, hasta darse cuenta de la identidad de la persona— Bue… buenas tardes…

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakura, en compañía de su pequeña y Tsubaki, salieron al oír el reclamo de la adolescente; segundos más tardes, el primogénito del pintor, llegó hasta el sitio caminando, mirando confundido la escena.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada cariño —contestó el pelinegro— Los veo más tarde.

Sai se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y tomó rumbo veloz a su destino. Sakura, por otro lado, recibió a sus visitas con amabilidad y alegría, no obstante, le resultó insólita la idea de ver a la hija de su antiguo compañero de equipo como su alumna.

—Ya que ustedes son principiantes, iniciaremos con un ejercicio muy sencillo —se dirigió a las féminas mayores— Kiku-kun, ayúdame con alguna de las dos.

—¡Si!

—¿Y a mi quién me ayudará mami? —Cuestionó Hanako halando la faldilla de la pelirrosada— Yo ya soy una kunoichi.

—Cierto mi vida —sonrió revolviendo los cabellos negros de la niña— Desde hoy eres una kunoichi. Yo te instruiré cielo.

—¡Es cierto! Hoy iniciaron las clases en la academia —enunció Naruko— Felicidades Hanako-chan.

—Sakura-san, me gustaría que usted me instruyera —intervino Tsubaki viendo como su compañera pelirroja quiso objetar— Naruko-chan es muy impaciente para que la instruya a ella y a Hanako-chan al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes razón —murmuró por lo bajo la mayor— ¿Estás de acuerdo hijo?

—Si mamá, yo lo hago.

—Pero…

—Bien, entonces comencemos.

—Pero ¿aquí Sakura-san?

—Por ahora el jardín bastará, será algo sencillo —respondió la duda de la rubia— Cuando comiencen a romper cosas nos iremos a los campos de entrenamiento.

La esposa de Sai formó a sus estudiantes, incluyendo a su primogénito, en fila para que observaran el primer ejercicio. Así como lo había dicho ella, se trataba de algo sencillo: empujar un árbol, aún sin importar que en ese momento no pudiera ni moverlo. Pero, como era de esperarse, Uzumaki fue la primera en objetar en su primera oportunidad.

—Los árboles de dentro de la aldea ni siquiera son tan gruesos —refunfuñó la chica— Los tiraremos de un empujón sin el menor esfuerzo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Sonrió la pelirrosada con los brazos cruzados. Sin duda alguna, aquella jovencita era hija de Naruto Uzumaki, pues no sólo se notaba en su carácter, sino en la forma en que realizaba las reclamaciones y los gestos al hacer pucheros. Para Sakura, era como remontar brevemente a los viejos tiempos.

—¡Claro que lo haré!

Exclamó con entusiasmo y dirigiéndose con premura hasta el árbol más cercano. Apenas quedó a una distancia adecuada, la pelirroja lanzó una fuerte patada contra el tronco de un árbol de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de diámetro.

El árbol se movió por el impacto incluso tronó, pero tras balancearse algunos segundos, éste se detuvo quedando detenido con sólo un rasguño en el área del golpe; desesperada, la chica dio varias atadas al pobre árbol hasta que finalmente se cansó. Al parar, Naruko no tardó en saltar sujetándose la pierna y gimiendo de dolor. Kiku no tardó en acercarse en su auxilio.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso se empieza por lo sencillo —Sakura rodó los ojos y se acercó para aliviar el dolor de la menor— La fuerza se va obteniendo de poco en poco.

—Lo que hay que hacer es empujar el árbol con ambas manos y con todas tus fuerzas —explicaba el varón mientras sostenía a Naruko— Antes de tener la fuerza, hay que dominar la que ya tenemos.

—¿Cómo dominamos nuestra fuerza con ese ejercicio Sakura-san?

—Conociendo cuanto es tú máximo y cuánto tú mínimo —respondió la cuestión de Tsubaki mientras terminaba de aliviar el dolor de Uzumaki— Al mismo tiempo, su fuerza irá en aumento y ustedes mismos lo podrán sentir —quitó las manos del pie de la pelirroja— Además, ese es tan sólo el primer paso.

Naruko notó que a pesar de haberse quedado sin dolor, Kiku aún la sostenía y tras sonrojarse, se solté de inmediato y se alejó algunos pasos.

—Otra vez lo de "una técnica lleva tiempo" —musitó la ojiperla con pucheros— ¡Lo detesto!

—Así es con todo. A tu padre le costó su trabajo y tiempo llegar hasta donde está —comentó Sakura— Si todo fuera fácil, nadie apreciaría lo que consigue —Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos— ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no seguimos?

Todos asintieron a excepción de Naruko, parecía que él continuaba de mal en peor para ella y casi olvidaba que su instructor sería aquél pelirrosado. Procuró mantenerse muy cerca de las demás para evitar ese momento a solas que él insistía.

—

Shikamaru iba en compañía de cuatro personajes con los rostros cubiertos, todos pertenecientes a los más leales subordinados de anciano Koichi. El grupo caminaba por un largo pasillo de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. Llegaron a una puerta donde a cada lado había un vigilante con el mismo atavía que los compañeros de Nara. Él, llamó a la puerta.

—¡Lárgate! —Se oyó una voz femenina que por un momento le trajo a la mente el retrato que había visto en la pasada reunión— ¡No estoy de humor!

—Que problemático —murmuró rascándose la nuca— Vengo de parte del Hokage.

La puerta se abrió pero nadie se asomó. Shikamaru y su escolta entraron al sitio, cuyo contraste con las afueras era notorio. El lugar se veía como una casa humilde, pero cómoda. Nada que ver con el ambiente a calabozo de fuera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tranquilízate, sólo vengo a traerte algunas noticias —con una mano le pidió a la pelirroja que se sentara. No tardó en hacer caso y con un gesto lo invitó a él a imitarla— Gracias —sacó su cajetilla de cigarros, se metió uno a los labios y ofreció a la fémina, quien estuvo por responder con grosería, pero el castaño se le adelantó— Anda, uno te relajará.

Karin iba a reanudar su reclamo, pero notó un papelito estratégicamente puesto en uno de los cigarrillos, de modo que sólo ella pudiera verlo. Se inclinó a tomarlo y lo encendió.

—Los exámenes chunin comenzarán en un par de semanas…

—Eso ya lo sé… —dio una fumada al cigarrillo y comenzó a toser, era la primera vez que hacía eso— Esto no es para mí.

Ella se levantó y apagó el tabaco en los azulejos de una pequeña cocina, posteriormente metió lo sobrante al cesto de la basura como solía hacer con las colillas de cigarro de su visitante cuando ella le permitía su vicio, algo poco frecuente.

—No o hubieses tirado mujer, son caros.

—Por mí, ven y sácalo de la basura.

La pelirroja volvió al asiento mientras Shikamaru mostraba su pereza ante la idea de levantarse.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir lárgate, ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

—Hace unos días apareció un grupo llamado Daidai, ellos buscan a los bijuus y poseen información sobre todo lo que pasó en la cuarta guerra y sobre tu estadía —sopló su cigarro y dejó escapar el humo— ¿Sabes algo de ellos? Si tienen toda esa información es probable que los conozcas. Sólo sabemos que una de sus integrantes se llama Rika —extendió una hoja que llevaba en la mano desde su llegada y le mostró el retrato— Recuerda que debes darnos cualquier información que tengas o…

—Lo sé, pero jamás la había visto en mi vida, aunque sé dónde podrías buscar información —respondió con los brazos cruzados— Pero tengo una condición —Nara arqueó una ceja— Quiero un colchón nuevo, el que tengo me mata la espalda.

—Lo comentaré, pero dímelo…

—Conoces mis reglas, intercambio el mismo día.

—Está bien, volveré mañana con noticias —se levantó del sillón, pues conocía la terquedad de la mujer frente a él, no era la primera vez que sufría tales condiciones— Esto puede cancelar los exámenes.

—Mi espalda puede esperar si los cancelan.

—Adiós.

Shikamaru sonrió por el comentario y se retiró con su escolta. Ahora que conocía la verdad, en la que ella había quedado involucrada, comprendía muchas de las agresiones que aquella mujer solía dirigirle.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza y porque el capítulo fuera ligeramente corto, prometo tardar menos con el siguiente capítulo y hacerlo en la extensión de los dos primeros.

En cuanto a los dibujos, he hecho lo posible para dejar los links pero la página me los trunca. Si quieren verlos, les recomiendo que en gogle escriban "devianart sasukarinsui" o "devianart Las aventuras de los Uzumaki" y pueden entrar en la primera opción. Estoy con el mismo nick y ahí están tanto el fic, como aclaraciones, comentarios míos y por supuesto, los dibujos.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
